


Feels like home

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel shows up after the fall with Cas at the bunker. Expecting the reader to welcome him with open arms. He's in for a shock. </p><p>Gabriel x reader</p><p>This is smut so by warned ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not possible

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;)

You couldn't believe what you were seeing, the man - well angel - you mourned for, broke your heart over was standing in front of you next to Cas.

"Bet you thought you'd never see me again" he joked to Sam and Dean his eyes not meeting yours.  

"Cas what the hell man?" Dean asked, demanding an explanation from Castiel as to why the Archangel was standing in the bunker. 

Cas explained, in great detail, what Gabriel was doing here and honestly you didn't take a word of it in except that he had faked his death,  that's where you stopped listening. Gabe's eyes had finally met yours and you hadn't looked away since Cas had began talking. 

You could almost feel the burn of danger in your eyes as you glared at him, he faked his death? He'd been alive all this time? Never once letting you know? The reality of betrayal finally kicked in and you felt the unwelcome presence of the lump in the back of your throat you always got before the tears arrived.  

You stood abruptly from you chair in the library, the wooden legs scraping across the floor drawing all eyes in the room to you. 

"Excuse me" you said eerily quietly as you head towards the door

"You ok Y/n?" Sam asks carefully, you turn facing only him. 

"I'm fine Sammy" you reply with a sickly sweet smile,  you see Gabriel visibly gulp at your voice. It took alot to upset you but when you were upset, the people around you had best find shelter because all hell will break lose. 

You turned slowly back around, the plastic smile never leaving your face and you continue on your way. The remaining residents of the room not speaking a work until they thought you were out of ear shot. 

You heard a low whistle which you knew to be Dean

"You are in some serious shit! Not that I can blame her, what you did to her you deserve everything you get" you heard him growl "Oh and heads up, she does have an angel blade" 

Ah...yes, yes you did! Smiling evilly to yourself as you continue to you room, tearing open your cost and retrieving the blade within. You turn towards the door just in time to see the cause of your pain walk in. 


	2. You left me

Eyes narrowed at him, you realise he's not looking at you but at the blade in your hand. You can't help but let a smirk appear on your lips, a smirk that would have but Lucifer to shame. 

"Y/n sugar why don't we put down the angel blade and talk like normal people?" He says voice shaking slightly

You let out a small cackle "no, see I'm not normal - I'm a hunter and you're not normal - you're a lying, two faced, cheating, son of bitch Archangel! So I think that this" You say waving the blade back and forth in your hand "will be staying where it is" Gabe's eyes shot to yours to see nothing but hurt staring back. 

He stood there silent. 

"How could you? How could you do this to me?" You whisper "I mourned you, do you even care how you made me feel?" You demand your free hand folding into a fist, shaking with anger.

"Oh sugar,  of course I do...." he made to move closer,  before halting to a stop as you raised you angel blade to keep him away from you. 

"Don't!" You warn, livid that he thinks this would have been so easy. "Don't do that! Try and make this easy on you! You let me think you were dead!" You scream, not caring that the entire bunker could probably hear you.  

He went to open his mouth before you cut him off

"No! You don't get to speak! You stand there and listen!"  

He held his hands up in surrender making no attempt to move or speak. 

"Do you have any idea what it was like? To see you lying there? I ran back in, Lucifer be dammed. I came back for you" anger melting away into sadness as you remembered that night, "Sam...Sam had to carry me out, I was catatonic. I didn't speak for days! Just wept!" your hand that held you blade began to shake as you held it up to him. 

True to his unspoken word he made no comment just stood there as you poured out your pent up emotions

"And then there was HER! Seeing that bitch all over you, no warning as to who she was to you....If it hadn't been for Dean I...I saw red " you let out a sad chuckle 

"I was about this close" you say holding your index finger and thumb barley parted "this close the running across that room and ripping her off you by her hair!" 

He started to laugh, but the fire in your eyes stopped him  dead. 

"You should have told me that you and she were....I felt like an idiot, although it all made sense after a while. What would an angel see in me?" 

Gabriel had enough "Oh please!" He drawled out in his annoyed voice "stop with the self wallowing princess, Kali and I were over a long time ago...It was needed to get you out of there safe" 

"What did you just say to me?" You snarl, your grip tightening on your blade.

"OH you heard me, boo hoo my boyfriend kept secrets from me..." 

"SECRETS?!" You scream out so loud you thought you felt the room shake. "YOU LET ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD! For years Gabriel!" You choke out, blinking back to tears stepping forward angrily, before you realised he'd just refered to himself as you your boyfriend,  he'd never done that before...In fact he went out of his way not to label your relationship.

The angel blade getting too close to Gabriel's chest for his liking.

"Y/n put the blade down or I'll do it for you" he tried to sound steady and intimidating but you see something flash behind his eyes so quickly,  you thought you'd imagined it. Fear. 

*Why is he scared? He's an angel...like Cas...oh...he's losing his power like rest who fell...*

"Oh really?" You drawl out "what are you going to do Gabe? Teach me a lesson? Snap me into another dimension?" He swallowed slowly

"If I have to..." you start laughing 

"Oh please! Look at you! Poor little Archangel!" He frowns at you "Gabriel if you had any power you would have snapped your fingers and zapped this away the second you walked through that door" you pointed your hand towards the half closed door to your left. Unfortunately for you, you pointed with the hand you held the angel blade. 

Gabriel moved so fast your brain almost couldn't register it. He moved in took the blade from your hand throwing it on your bed, before gathering you in his and pulling you flush against his chest. You look up at him shocked

"You forget sugar, I'm a soldier. I can disarm people without snapping a finger" He smirked 

You shove against him, to make him let you go. You step back from him breathing heavily.  

He reaches for your face, but you pull away shaking your head

"You left me..." you whisper "


	3. Still Love Me?

"You left me..." you whisper "you have no idea..."

You see him eyes darken and his shoulders tense. You knew he was gonna blow.

"DON'T I?" You jump backwards in shock, he paced, waving his arms around "you think I haven't watched you? The only thing I ever did was watch you!" 

You had to look away from him intense stare, your eyes fall to the floor.

He took a breath "I had to watch you let me go... move on with your life..." your eyes snap up to his, you begin to drown in pools of honey. 

"Let you go? Move on?" You shake you head at him 

"When exactly when did I do this? Oh was that when I'm hunting 24/7 to keep occupied? Or was that when I still cry myself to sleep some nights? Or when I still wake up screaming for you when I see you lying on the floor in that hotel in my dreams?" Tears now slipping from your eyes at you decoration of feelings.

He steps closer and this time you don't move away.

"You were it for me Gabe...if I wasn't with you...what felt for you...I loved you!" You shook your head finding yourself unable to find any more words.   

He stood there staring at you before deciding a course of action. He rushed forward once again pulling you to his chest before kissing you. Pouring years of built up passion and need into you. You hand dives into his hair gripping tightly making him moan. 

After a few minutes you both pull away. Gabriel looking down at you smirking lightly.

"Still love me?" He asks being cocky running his hand down you hair. You run you hands down his chest pushing him away slightly, you out on your sweetest smile. Dropping you hands from his chest, before pulling your right arm back and punching him straight in the jaw and kneed him in the groin.

Yes it hurt, not as much as it would have if he'd have been at full power, but he was almost human and you felt the pain was worth it to wipe that smirk off his face. But you would at the very least have some bruised knuckles in the morning. 

You here a groan and a snort of laughter from behind you. You turn to see the rest of team free will standing at the door. Dean and Sam laughing and Castiel grimacing. You smile yourself, before turning back to your Angel.

"You really thought it was going to be that easy? Good lord Gabriel! You do remember who you are dealing with? " Cas said from behind you. Which caused you to smile. 

Gabriel, who had been curled over elbows on his knees since your two blows, though still standing...that's how you remember he's an angel, those blows would have taken a human to the ground. 

"Yes thank you brother!" He ground out in pain, which made you feel proud "I forgot for a second that my girlfriend was violent" he straightened up, face still full of pain

Your face no longer holding a smile but one of shock. He called you his girlfriend! 

"What?" He asks. You turn to look at Sam, Dean and Cas who seem as shocked as you. Though Gabriel was still confused. "What?" He asks again

"What did you call me?" You say quietly so afraid to break the spell.


	4. Bitch Please

You hear the boys clear their throat and excuse them self's but you pay no attention,  you only have eyes for Gabe.

His face goes white when he realised what he'd done.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he says trying to hide behind his trickster persona, but you push him.

"Oh no! You don't get to do that after everything! You call me your Girlfriend!" He gulps shaking his head "and earlier you refered to yourself as my boyfriend" 

"No I didn't" he insisted, glaring you shrug.

"Ok fair enough, maybe I miss heard" he nodded in agreement "but it's ok, you know why? Cause Cas was here a second ago when I thought I heard you say it so I'll just ask, oh Ca.." you say walking towards the door, but you don't get to finish 

He grabs you spinning you around and slamming you against the door knocking all air from your lungs as your back hits the wood. His face centimetres from yours breathing heavily, hands either side of your head.

“Fine" he snarled out "I called you my girlfriend and I said I was your boyfriend,  happy?" 

Happy? You were fucking ecstatic! He'd just refered to you as a couple,  more than he'd done in the hole time you were together! But you weren't letting on, despite the happy dance you were doing in your head

"Why?" You ask simply, he frowns at the question 

"Because I hate to be the one to break it to you sugar lips, but that's what we are! We're a couple!" Your heart lept "you are mine" he said stepping into your body. 

You were about to push him away, rip into him for claiming you like a piece of meat, when he added "and I'm yours" he sighed, looking at you lovingly "all yours, always have been...from the second I saw you in the college" you melt. Glad you the door behind you to hold you up. Smiling at the memory of you first encounter with the trickster. 

"Oh Gabe.." you lean forward claiming his lips in yours, the kiss was simple and sweet. You pull away to feel a tear fall from your eye.  He wipes it away tenderly

"Don't suppose, this means I'm off the hook?" He asks although he already knows the answer 

"Bitch please!" You quote him making him smile "to quote you brother, do you remember who you're dealing with?"

"Yeah I figured not.." He sighs "and its not like I can snap us away for a romantic getaway either.  So what do I do?" He asks honestly not knowing how to get you to forgive him.

You smile "it's simple sugar" you state pushing away from the door pushing him away from you as you go "you do it the human way" He frowns unsure of your meaning "you work for it. You messed up Gabe,  majorly....you've got ALOT of grovelling to do"

He nods "so were do I start?"


	5. Only for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the smut begin ;)

You think "well…I got into a rough fight with a vamp yesterday and I’m aching like a bitch” you say walking over to your bed before sitting on it.

"You can massage my shoulders" he smiles wickedly waggling his eyebrows. You blush despite trying to remain stern. "Just my shoulder Gabe" you say with a warning tone.

He nods again, climbing on the bed behind you "I can do that" 

After a few minutes of a wonderful massage that had you moaning like crazy, you felt Gabe slow his movements, and shift behind you. You suddenly feel his lips on your neck,  you gasp in surprise.

"Gabe..." you murmur "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing baby,  just trying to be thorough" he replied breathy as he sucked on the sensitive skin behind your ear, causing your eyes to roll back. 

You smile to yourself wickedly, *this could be a fun night*

You let out a deep moan and he bites the skin, marking you as his. Smiling into your neck, massage forgotten he runs his hands down you sides. Burning a pathway in your skin beneath you clothed with his fingers.  

You were in a internal boxing match between you brain and heart.

Your brain telling you to push him away and you heart telling you to go for it you loved him, and right now the heart was winning. 

He pulled you further back between his legs as he sat on his knees,  his excitement obviously pushing into you back. You both groan at the friction.

That was the final swing the knockout out you brain and your heart won the fight, you wanted him so badly. 

"Fuck it" you say pushing off him and turning around, you straddled him. His arms Instantly wrapped around you. 

"Thought I has 'alot of making up to do'" he asks smirking you don't have the heart to glare instead you look at him with hooded eyes.

"You do, and you can start here" you say as you ground yourself against his growing erection, causing you both you moan. Staring deep into his eyes you whisper "make love to me" 

Gabriel was not someone who had to be told twice. The split second those words left your lips, he grabbed your hips, flipped you on your back, held you predatory hands above your head and dove his tongue into you mouth to meet yours making you whimper at his dominance.  

That was one thing you always loved about Gabriel,  although he was gentle and never took things too far, the way he towered over you, pinning you beneath him. The way he slammed into you, gripping your hips so tightly he left bruises.  He made you feel unbelievably feminine, and as a hunter that wasn't something you felt often. 

His lips left yours, pulling away from you making you cry in protest. He smiles down pulling your body up by your arms pulling you to him, ripping off your shirt and bra, the gently pushing you back to the mattress with a firm kiss. 

He moved to your neck suckling and biting, leaving a trail of marks as he went. You knew you'd be annoyed in the morning when you'd have to hide them, but for you were in too much bliss to care. 

He pulled away again, but only to remove his shirt. He dove back down immediately finding your breast, taking it in his mouth teasing your nipple with his teeth biting lightly making you gasp before sucking to sting away. You arched up to him as he moved to repeat his action on the other breast. 

You dig your hand in his hair pulling lightly as he sucked you breast. You needed more, you rolled you hips up into his, trying to relieve the burning between you legs. Gabe's hand snap down to your hips stopping you shaking him head. 

"Please Gabe, I need you" you beg,  your voice full of lust.  He smiles down at you rolling your nipple between his finger making you squirm beneath him.

"You'll get me baby, just not yet" he teased, kissing you and the lips before leaving a train of hot, wet, kissed down the centre of your body. 

He stops at the edge of your jeans, looking at you like a predator on the hunt making you shiver with anticipation. Flashing you a smile,  he pops the buttons on your jeans. You hold back a moan, or you think you do...but by the way he's laughing against you skin it must have slipped out.

He grips the side of you jeans, hooking his long fingers into the sides of you panties too, and without a warning he pulls them off in one. The friction against you pussy,  making you cry out and throw your head back. 

You slow your breathing, as you feel Gabriel's hands slid up your thighs. Your breath hitches as you see him lie between your legs and blow air onto you pussy.

"Gabe!" You moan 

"Fuck baby, look how wet you are" he looks up at you

If you had to be trapped in just one moment forever, it would be this one. Him looked up at you, with nothing but love and want in his eyes. The wait of the world gone from both your shoulders, there's just the two of you. 

You reach to touch his face "for you Gabe" you whisper "only for you baby"


	6. That I promise you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok last chapter ;)

He reaches out and kisses your hand before kissing your thigh and finally he's there, his lips ghosting over you. You beg him, but he ignores you. 

&

You are almost crying when he finally dives in. Latching onto your clit sucking lightly as he slips his fingers inside you hitting your g spot like he had a thousand times. You're falling apart in his arms and he's enjoying every second of it. 

"Gabe...baby..oh fuck!" You cry as you came hard. He laps at your juices as you writhe on the bed coming down for high. "Fuck baby you taste even better than I remember!" He says his voice so husky.

You look down at him after a few minutes to see him, arm propping up his head looking very pleased with himself and you've never seen anything so sexy. You lift you hand making the come hither motion with your finger.  He crawls up your body and crashes his lips to yours. There nothing in the kiss but pure passion. Your hands drop to his jeans unfastening then, you go to reach your hand in eager to please him like he did you. But he grabs you wrist. You look at him in confusion

"Not tonight baby" he says kissing you again only this time with so much tenderness it makes your head spin. "Tonight is all about you" he kisses you again, harder showing that there no room for argument. 

He moves away removing his jeans. You shiver as he does, you can't tell if it's from the cold from the absence of his body or from wanting him so badly.

Gabriel didn't care either way, you groaned as he frees himself from his jeans, you pant at the sight.  It has been so long since you had him inside you, you were tingling at the thought. 

You feel yourself wet and ready for him again as you caress you breast making yourself moan as he slides slowly up your body mesmerised by you hand touch your chest. 

He catches your gaze, his honey gold eyes now practically black with lust. With a wink he pushes your legs up, rubbing himself over your slit before sliding into you at an agonisingly slow pace. You eyes roll back in pleasure and your breath catches, you can't breathe it feels so good. 

Gabriel freezes "breathe baby, come on" he says as he reaches down to kiss your cheek. You suddenly gasp for air. "That it, that's my girl" he kisses you lightly

"Gabe" you whimper "Oh fuck, feels so..." you fail to produce a coherent sentence with the pleasure that fills your head. 

"I know y/n, I know baby feels so fucking good" you nod, as if he read your mind. "You ok?" He asks readying himself to move again 

"Please" you beg breathlessly he moves again. You try to focus on every nerve being touched as he slides in filling you perfectly. 

"Fuck!" He snarls as he pushes all the way into you. "Baby you feel so good, Fuck y/n it feels like home" 

He reaches down to claim your mouth once more. He was right nothing else could ever feel this good. His lips where still on yours as he began to move. Sliding out of you almost completely. 

You scream into his mouth as he slams back into you. 

He keeps a slow steady pace, you plead with him to go faster "Gabe please baby, I need to to move" you groan as you wrap you leg tight around his waist and pull him into you, his pelvic bone grazing your clit. You throw your head back. 

You hear him chuckle as he picks up pace a little but not enough then he stops inside of you, he's teasing. You growl with need and look at him, you flex your inner walls around him and sigh with pleasure. Suddenly he's not laughing anymore.

"Tell me what you want y/n" he says grinding into you still buried to the hilt making your cry. You move your lips to his ear and say in a low sexy voice

"Fuck me Gabe,  please baby make me come on your cock" he realised an animalistic growl you've never heard him make, and before you can think he starts moving his hips again.

He pulls out of you completely before slamming back into you making you scream. You can feel your orgasm building and you start to see starts.

"Gabe I'm so close" you mewl clawing at his back

"Me too y/n I'm right with you baby" he pants.

You scream as you come hard, tightening around him. Gabriel groaned as your muscles clenched around him. 

"Fuck y/n" He shuddered, his own orgasm consuming him, before calling into you.

You wrap your arms around him holding him close. He pushes up to kiss you deeply.

"Well I'd say someone enjoyed herself" he smirked sweat slick hair falling in front of his eyes. "Especially from all the begging" he wagged his eyebrows

You giggled, "You did it on purpose,  you just like hearing me beg" you reply blushing looking away embarrassed.  

He grabs you chin making you look at him. 

"There is nothing more sexy than hearing you beg me to fuck you," you gasp  at the look in his eye. You feel your inner muscles clench at his words. As you tighten around him causing him to groan, "Fuck" he drops his head to your shoulder. 

You giggle again muttering a half hearted apology. 

He laughs as you feel him harden again inside of you. You close you eyes, loving the feeling . He suddenly flips you both over so you straddle him. 

"How about I make things up to you some more? " he asks raising an eyebrow. 

You laugh "well its only right,  you do have a lot to make up for" you wink down at him as you roll your hips

"Fuck! God I love you y/n " he states no hint of teasing. 

You push forward bringing your lips to his,  you hips rising as you do, before you can move down he slams up into you making you scream his name. 

"I love you too" you pant "just never fucking leave me again" you pray to him.

"Never, never again. That I promise you"


End file.
